Poison of the Heart
by Gothic Blood
Summary: chapter 6 up Tifa gains another personality like Vincents Chaos. When they find out these multiple peronalities are un willingly taking over they set off for a quest to find a solution.
1. Eternal Scaring

Title: Poison of the Hart

A/N: I'm back and hopefully this story is better than my last attempt to write. I'ld like to thank the reviewers and the flamers because I respect all opinions, but thats beside the point please Relax, Read and if you fell like it Review.

P.S. to A/N: I some how got away with script format writing…but I respect too much to not fix it…besides the spelling and grammar even horrify me Warning: I suck at spelling the names of some characters if I get one wrong please remind my small feeble brain.

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy 7 Characters Square Soft does.

* * *

Chapter 1: Eternal Scaring

* * *

It all happened so fast...It struck mercilessly without any one guessing it would...It was one years after AVALANCHE fought the evil known as Sephiroth and Jenova. Cloud got vulnerable after all those years not thinking the Mako Poisoning would return, but it did, and cost him his life...That day struck horribly to everyone. There leader killed by something no one expected, but Tifa was struck the most. Not only did she lose a leader she lost her beloved.

New Migar-

It's been one year after the death of Cloud. It was a normal day in new midgar. there where a few more buildings to build as the new midgar was finally moved from the sector seven area into the sector six area. This is the day Tifa is opening her new bar and thats were we will begin where the gang stops by Tifa's new bar Final Heavan.

Vincnet sat there in somewhat aw at the sight of this place. "Is this what sector seven really looked like?"

"Somewhat, but it looked alot better in it's own sector. Not this conjoined mess." Said Barett, though he was just happy to see it again

"There it is!" cried the ninja pointing to a large, wood built tavern. "There's Tifa's bar!"

"Technicaliy," said Barett, "It's a restaurant, Tifa thought it would attract more coustomers.

"So why the hell are we out here jabbering."said Cid "Lets go!"

"Wait."said Red XIII "Do you think we shoukd after...you know."

"He's right," said Reeve or Cait Sith:(A/n: He's in person), "We haven't seen her since Cloud's death. Old memories may pop up…Bad ones.

"Well maybe we can cheer her up." Said Vincent with his sudden look at optimism, "We're her friends, we're suposed to be there for her."

Yuffie recognized the look on Vincents face. She gave a big grin. "He's right! Lets go!"

Final Heavan-

Welcome to Final...GUYS! Tifa said as she jumped over the counter and embraced all of them

"Tifa...can't...Breathe." Yuffie managed to get out.

"Sorry it's just been so long." Tifa began, as her smile began to fade.

"Tifa?" Vincent said with a worried expresion on his face.

"Oh where are my manners,"said Tifa administiring a fake smile "Please sit down I'll be there in a sec to take your order."

Table-

"Did anyone notice when Tifa put on that fake smile." Vincent said

"Yes. Even some one who just met her would know that smile was fake." Red XIII replied

"Im concerned. Maybe we shouldn't have come." Vincent continued

"Nay!" Yuffie stated "Like you said we're her friends. We're supposed to be there for her."

Tifa came to there table, eyes a tad bit puffy. "Hi guys. What can I get ya."

"Whiskey please." Said Barret, noticing Tifa's eyes

"Scotch!" Yuffie said

Barret gave her a glare

"Alright," said the ninja in defeat "A coke please."

"I'll take that Scotch." Reeve said as Yuffie stuck out her tongue

"Water."Red XIII said

"Vadka." Replied Cid

Vincent said "Water. Tifa…"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we could catch up on things. will you join us."

"Sure i'll take these orders and get Shary to cover."

5 minutes later-

"So whats up with you all." Tifa asked as she took a sip of her Rum and Coke.

"We're basically police for whatever town we're in." Barret answered "Tifa? Are you ok"

"...OH.Yeah i'm fine just...thinking."

"Maybe we could talk latter? Maybe at your house." Vincent said

"Well look at the time." Yuffie said "See ya Vince, me and the others got stuff."

A sweet drop appeared over Barret's head "What stuff?"

"The stuff that if we don't do I will personally attack all of you at night." Yuffie said with a bigger sweet drop and a menacing look

The others gave a look. (A/N: O.O) She may be annoying but she is a good ninja "Bye." They all said at the same time

"You two have fun." Said Yuffie as she pushed the others out the door.

Vincent and Tifa stood there, sweet drops over there heads

"Well lets go to Nibelheim shall we." Vincent said

"Sure." Tifa said as they walked out of the bar

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

GB: Sucks doesn't it. the next chapter should be better.Sorry if it's not good please give me pointers. Thanks for know.  
Gothic Blood

P.S. MAN! That took forever to translate /sigh/ I hope I can still write chapter 4 by the end of all this. Computer being Lazy so some qoutation marks may be off.


	2. Anniversery and Suicide

A/n: Thanks for all that reviewed. Here's the next chapter. This one may be a more dramatic scene. Read in good health and remember my grammer stinks

P.S. A/N: Gack! I just relized the amount of time it is going to take to translate this…Why…Why did I not revise this earlier. tears

Disclaimer: All of the characters don't belong to me they belong to there proper owners.

* * *

Chapter 2 Anniversy and Suicide

* * *

Tifa and Vincent where now outside the house in Nibelheim.Tifa glanced over at the old Pick up truck and the well, and thought of that one promise on that night.

Tifa stared at the old building, she sniffed as the tears dripped down her face

"Tifa? Are you O.k?" Vincent said looking concerned

"Vincent…will…you…"

"Yes?"

"Will you be there?" Tifa said turning to look at him

"What?" said Vincent, not harshly but confused

"On this very day...me and...Cloud made a promise...A promise to protect me whenever I was in danger...like a hero...but," she began to let out small cries, "He'll never be there anymore...and i'm afriad...I'm afraid that everyone...will leave me...and...and" at this Tifa burst into tears and sleed to her knees. It then began to rain.

"Tifa," Vincnet said "I will never leave you as long as you're here" he offered her a hand

"Thanks." Tifa said sniffing alittle as she tooke his hand

Inside the house-

"It's a little late." Tifa stated "Maybe we can talk tomorrow. You can sleep in the guest room."

"Alright. Tifa?"

Tifa gave another snif "yes?"

"I'm sorry we came to your bar, if we didn't you wouldn't be upset, so…sorry."

"No. It's okay (sniff) I was actually hopeing you would come to see me. Well I need to get some sleep, you going yourself?"

"Yeah might as well. Good night!"

You too." The both departed for bed

That night-

Cold rain everywhere in Nibelheim and in the middle if it Tifa.Slowly Tifa lifts her hand. The rain around her is now red and warm. It was blood. Tifa tried to scream, but to no avail.Scenes in her mind show her friends slowly leaving in death or ingeneral. Tifa notices Vincent is still there. Again Tifa tries to speack and nothing came out, she slowly watches as Vincent walks over and than, as if in slow motion, falls to the floor, blood everywhere

Tifa sat bolt upright as she awakend 'A dream. it was only a dream. What if this happens though. What if all my friends just leave me. Why am I still here. Cloud's gone. My friends just came to visit me for the first time in three years, and then all but Vince leave. I think is should just get this over with now to avoid a slow painfull one' She got out of bed.

Living room-

Tifa spoted Vincent's pistol on the counter

'It's for the best' she thought as she grabbed his pistol

Guest's room-

The beast that lay dorment in Vincent, Chaos had a bad feeling. 'Vincent somethings happening! Wake up!'

Vincent bolted up. 'Whats up!'

'It's Tifa, and if I'm right she has your pistol. In her state that isn't good'

'Tifa!' jumped out of bed and ran to the door

Outside-

'Where is she Chaos!'

'Shinra Masion, Sephiroth's lab'

Shinra Mansion/Sephiroths lab-

"Well this is where it all started," Tifa said "and this is where it ends...for me at least."

She shakily raised the pistol to her stomach

"Tifa!" Yelled Vincent

"Vincent!" she yelled as she, on instinct, pointed the gun and shoot Vincents leg

Vincent fell to the floor blood flowing out fast.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled as the scene from her dream came back to her.

"I'ts alright," said Vincent "Nothing lethal, no harm do-…Tifa?" He said noticing her eyes beging to close

Tifa barely heard him as everything began to blur and fade to black.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

GB: Just to straighten things up Chaos was talking in Vincent's mind and Sephiroth's Lab is Where all the books are in the twister tower thing. well how did I do. Review any help in grammer. Thanks  
Gothic Blood

P.S. So…Much…to edit…wish…script was…excepted. /faints due to over work/.


	3. Hold On

A/N: Though I haven't gotten many reviews I will still continue this fic out of stubbornness, awe just Read and Review. I know I said I wouldn't do Drama, but I will finish this and that's it.

P.S. Ack! So much more to fix. So little time.

Dissclaimer: Don't own them at all. Much to my dissmay

* * *

Chapter 3 Hold On

* * *

All Tifa could see was darkness, just like in the lifestream, she was floating, 'Where...Where am I?' she tried to say but all her words came out as thought

'Does it matter?' said an unknown voice in her head

'What do you mean?'

'You almost killed yourself,' continued the voice 'and that Vincent character. What do you think he and his friends will think of this stunt.'

'Why am I hearing voices, am I going crazy?'

'To make it simple I was created by all the depression you're were going through and started and built up from the first time you thought you would lose Cloud, and now that you finally lost him, this depression has finally grown more intense causing you to create a sub-conscious being or me.

'Now I know I'm going crazy.'

'Your basically going through what Vincent is only he believes it is his fault that his love died you just feel that everyone is going to leave you and with the current consequences. I wouldn't doubt them for leaving you alone.'

'Stop it!' Tifa shouted

"Sir your friend moved. She must be awakening." Said an unfamiliar voice

'Great, is she ok.' Said a more familiar voice

'Wait, that voice. Vincent!'  
"She should come to any minute." Said the unfimiliar voice to Vincent

"I hope so."

'Vincent...'

'Listen I don't intend to cause any harm. I'm just like Vincent's Chaos and I think it's time you learned something, but you must be willing to listen'

'... proceed.' Said Tifa, a little aggitated by her way fo talking

'Good,' said the voice, ignoring her sarcastic tone, 'lets start off with an introduction.. I am Loley and, like I said before, I'm built from the sub-conscious that you created when you thought you would lose Cloud. Well, just like Chaos, I can never leave this body and, this is the shocking news, I'm coming out just like Chaos.

'What!'

'It's true. Every time you get emotionally stressed, like say in a limit break, I appear, only I don't cause a change of appearance, just mind. Now listen, Tifa, there is a way for both you and Vincent to find a way to release us, but it may cause you to leave your friends. Hopefully it will only be temporary.'

'I don't know. I think I can trust you but...'

'My time is up. Since you are aware of my presence know, don't be surprised if you act a little different. Now it's time to wake up.

"... oughh"

"Tifa are you okay?" said Vincent

"Vincent, I require your assistance as soon as we are relocated in my living area." Tifa states in a monotonic expresion

"Tifa your beginning to sound like when i first got... "

Tifa gave a serious look than nodded

"Yes Tifa I will be of assistance."

* * *

End of Chapter three

* * *

A/N: this may be the last chapter, cause I ain't getting good feedback. Please, if you do read this, review. Good opinions or bad. Thank you.

P.S to A/N: Still working


	4. What Must Be Done

A/N: Finally 4th chapter sorry for long wait. I'm only going to give some shout outs and comments and a disclaimer and then the story. Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me. Shout outs:

Ben.c: Thanks for reviewing. I have someone helping me with the spelling so hopefully it won't be a problem.

Vincent's Valentine: Thanks. I'm glad to know you think that highly about my story and I won't stop.

Midas: Again thanks, and I will continue.

Sandalino Silvio Leif: Thanks (monotonous isn't it) and thanks for your opinion.

Ricki: Thanks (still monotonous) and chapters 2-4 will be available hopefully at any time. Thanks everyone now on with the fic.

P.S. Cant forget the other people

KoRn X Auron Revolutionist: Thanks for being a more current reviewer

* * *

Ch: 4, What Must Be Done

* * *

X:Tifa's house:X 

"So what's going on Tifa? Did you develop a Chaos or something?" Vincent said still confused

"Yes...sorta." Tifa said "Her name's Loley. She said she was created through my sub-conscious out of loosing Cloud. She says that she can help us free them. Aghh...She wants to speak." Tifa closed her eyes and they turned from a deep crimson into a mix of purple and gold

"Vincent I presume." Said Loley

"Yes," said Vincent, noticing the change of tone and eye color. "And you must be Loley.

"Indeed. Now, let's get down to business. As I said to Tifa, Chaos and I are taking over."

"What!"

"We're not happy about it either, but it's true. There is a way to stop it. We might not leave though, we may end up staying, but at least not as a threat."

"Gladly. There is more to this world than most people know even you and Tifa who have traveled through it. There are Secrets untold for centuries, places hidden in illusion and mirage, and enemies that no human can imagine. These you will find on your journey. You must only take Tifa."She said with an important tone

"People will come along the way to help you, some that have the problem and some that don't. Some will be against you and may threaten your lives and success. You will seek three mystical objects. These objects are so rare and well hidden that only a few know even of their names. You will travel through an ancient land, hidden by the ancients. It was hidden in their homeland. There is a passage that will take you to it."

" Fascinating. So, we're going to travel The Land of the Ancients?"

" Yes. There you must acquire three gems, the Blood Ruby, the Sea Sapphire, and the Forest's Heart Emerald. All of them will have the power to sustain us or set us free; I'm not quite sure which and if it will even work without killing someone or at all.

"I understand."

"Chaos understands this too?" She said, as if she needed to ask

"Yes, very much."

"Good. I must go now and so must you. You and Tifa must say good-bye to your friends, you should be gone only a year or two and it shouldn't be too much of a challenge. And remember, some will be with you and some will be after you."

"So Vincent," said Tifa, now in control again, "shall we embark on this journey to The Land of the Ancients?"

"Yes." Said Vincent giving Tifa a comforting smile.

X:Outside New Midgar:X

Yuffie sniffled as tears rolled down her face "Good-bye Tifa" she then squeezed Tifa "...Vincent!" then squeezes Vincent "I'll miss you!" she began to sob.

"We will return Yuffie, don't worry."Said Tifa, still gathering breath from that diaphrame crushing hug

"You sure we can't come with you?" Said Reeve retreving a remote control that leads to Cait Sith

"Yes." Said Vincent "We must do this alone."

"Okay." Barret said "Be safe Tifa," he gave her a hug she returned, "you too Vincent." He patted Vincent on the back, almost making him loose balance "Take care of her." He said in a whisper. Vincent nodded

Everyone than gave a heart warming good bye asn they were returned by the two. And so there adventure begins. No one knows where the journey to the Land of the Ancients might lead them, but they don't care as long as they're... Together:X

* * *

End of Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: Sorry for all the X's new computer won't let me use the star thing. I like this ending tell me what you think and if you're all interested tell me what weapon you want and a description of a character, and you can be a teammate or a villian. I always felt like doing this so I decided to. Just say how you would act and if you would have an alternate personality too 'cause I need that info. Thanks. 

P.S.…There will be a Chapter five and six and maybe more, but not today! I was luck enough to revamp 1,2,3 and 4 withought losing my patience, you can also ignore the "be-a-teamate-and-villian" part unless you wish too, it isn't mandatory. Thank you to my loyal Reviewers and please Read My other stories, they may all be Teen Titans but I'm working on a another FF 7, Review please! Note the desperate plee for reviews in my other stories -.-'


	5. Journey to the Ancient Lands

A/N: 'ello anyone and everyone, I've been knee deep in Chemistry to even dream of writing so consider this meager story update a sign of good hope. I would also like to thank the one character who gave me character stats, which actually gave me the incentive to update, so Danke. Now onward ho!

* * *

Chapter 5: Journey to the Ancient lands

* * *

The two continued to walk through the lush hills of the area surrounding Midgar. It was two days and they haven't even got to the Chocobo Farms. 

"If only Chocobos were still in season." Tifa sighed as her and Vincent set off from the small village outside of Midgar. It took them two more hours to see the Chocobo farm. Tifa smiled and to Vincent's surprise, she burst out into a run towards the farms yelling, "Race ya!" Vincent dashed after the giggling Tifa. At first he was peeved at the sudden burst of energy, but a few minutes in he began laughing as well. Due to the running they made it to the farms in a half an hour, gasping for breath, but still laughing.

They entered the farm to find three people all ready in there. There were two boys and a girl. The girl was yelling at the manager, while one of the boys was trying to stop her and the other boy just loomed in a corner.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN CHOCOBOS ARE OUT OF SEASON!" The girl yelled impatiently at the owner who was looking about ready to pass out. Tifa gulped and went to try to help the owner.

"Hi," Tifa said cheerily "You here for a Chocobo too." Tifa said averting the attention off the manager. The girl huffed.

"Yeah but pops there says there out a' season." The girl had deep red hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She had deep blue eyes and was wearing a black shirt with a short black skirt with chains and boots zipped up to the top half of her leg. She also had a small black cape tied around her neck.

"Yep they are, you got catch the rare ones this time of season. Whets your name, me and my fiend will help ya." The girl gave a confident smirk.

"The names Alicia, the other two I just met in here so I don't…" she was cut off by the looming figure.

"You can call me Nightshade." Alicia screamed at his sudden appearance.

"Don't do THAT!" Alicia screamed bringing out a pole with a hammer on it.

"Don't even try." Nightshade said revealing two blades equipped to each knuckle.

"Uh…"Tifa said as a large sweat drop rolled off of her head, Vincent's head and the quitter boys head.

"You'll have to accuse them; I just met them, but they're nice…usually. I'm Shadow." He said friendly extending out a hand. Tifa shook it happily.

"The names Tifa, and the guy over there is Vincent," Vincent bowed in respect. "We've caught Chocobos before so we'll lend a hand."

"Thanks!" Shadow replied just narrowly dodging the war hammer in shook.

"I'm going to blacken those purple eyes of yours, Shady!" Alicia said swinging at him again. Tifa got a better look at Nightshade as he dodged the hammer. His hair was a deep red violet like his eyes. He was wearing a long black clock over a simple brown shirt and long gray pants cut off by huge combat boots laced on his legs with several belts.

"You wish." Nightshade said as he made two quick swipes, but dodged. Tifa looked over at Shadow as he just smiled anxiously. He had short black hair that lay messily, in a good way. His bangs almost covered his emerald green eyes that stuck straight out. The eyes reminded her of Clouds. He was wearing a traveler's cloak of a close to black, grey. He had a black shirt that draped over his black pants and his sword hilt which held a long sword. He also wore deep black shoes of a medium height also latched with more buckles.

After narrowly being hit with another swipe, Vincent decided to stop the other two's fighting. He grabbed out his pistol and within seconds, and without harming either person, he disarmed them both.

"That is quit enough." Vincent said, his cold side showing up giving chills to everyone. Tifa noted the owner's scared, pale face and decided to make the sale quick by grabbing five Gyashal Greens, paying for them and rushing them all out.

* * *

A couple hours had passed and all they had managed to catch was Beta snake unusually out of the water. Tifa had noted the others fighting styles equally matched hers and Vincent's. She looked over at Alicia and couldn't help but ask. 

"So, where are you guys heading." Alicia looked up quickly and looked a bit off guard.

"Um…yo-you wouldn't believe it, but we are all heading in the…same direction."

"Believe me were me and Vince," Vincent winced at the new nickname "are going is somewhere you wouldn't believe either, so tell." Tifa put on a big smile. Alicia sighed.

"We're going to a place that is called 'The land of the Ancients'." Tifa couldn't help but gape at this. "Told ya you wouldn't believ-."

"No! I do, because that's where we're going too!" This caught everyone's attention. The stories all began to flood after this, each wove a tale of potential suicides and plans to leave and find a cure similar to her story and some parts of Vincent's. A long silence followed. Tifa couldn't stand it after the first fifteen minutes when she finally nodded.

"I think it's decided then," the all looked over at her "We'll all travel together than. Traveling is much more fun in a large group." For a while they all looked a bit skeptical, but each caved in after Shadow first agreed. It only took an hour more when a herd of seven Chocobos who began grazing at the sight. Surprisingly they were all Black Chocobos, abandoned by a previous owner possibly either way they would be helpful.

After about an hour or so they wrangled them all up and took them back to the Chocobo farm, on Vincent's request to first find the owners. When they got there the old owner confirmed that a rich owner only wanted a Gold Chocobo, once he found out all the Chocobos turn out black first he was outraged and set them all free. After given the permission from the owner he waved them off and took the two extra Black Chocobos, saying they could send for them at any time. It was about high noon when the five set off, they still had a long way but as Tifa looked back seeing Nightshade and Alicia squabbling, Shadow giving a friendly smile in reply and Vincent with a small smile also creeping up on his face, she was happy she had set off on this journey and she could feel that Loley was smiling as well.

* * *

A/N: Well that only took a month to write. I also noticed it isn't so dramatic anymore...I am so busy. Has anyone out there ever heard of Stoichiometry, be happy if you haven't, my sophomore brain is esploding! Anyway thank you to the Shadow person for adding a character! If you have any problems with the way he turned out just say, then again if you don't review I now it's because I took forever and a half -sweet drop- Thank you to all and to all a good…zzzzzzz. 


	6. Mid Point

A/N: Haven't worked on a story in a while, but now I gots a new computer so updating should be easier, well here goes another chapter of Poison of the Heart.

* * *

Chapter 6 Mid Point

* * *

"Wow, this is new." Tifa stated as she looked ahead. In the distance laid a small town between Fort Condor, which was left abandoned, and the Harbor town of Junion. The town seemed peaceful with only a couple of people passing by. The team passed a sign that read simply "Mid Point five miles." "Junion twenty five miles." The sun was just about to set so the team decided not to risk night travel and found a resting place for their chocobos. 

"I'm going to see if there's any information over there." Alicia stated upon arriving, finger pointing in to the west.

"Humph, I'm checking over there." Nightshade replied looming over to the eastern area.

"Well fine! Don't come crying to me when no one will answer a freak like you!"

"Careful, some townsfolk might mistake your hair as a fire and try to douse it out, hopefully with kerosene."

"AUGH!" with that the two stomped away fuming with anger and leaving three bewildered, and a tad bit frightened, Teammates

"Uh, Shadow how did you meet those two? You three don't seem very alike." Tifa stated as she heard Alicia comment to a women about how Nightshade was a lecher.

"We actual met outside of the Ranch," Shadow said as Nightshade was commenting to a man how her hair did indeed looked to have caught aflame. "But they were very kind."

"…Not so sure about that…" Vincent commented after hearing Nightshade questioned who threw a fruit at him while Alicia toppled over from a bucket of cold ice water.

Shadow excused himself to find a hotel while Vincent left to go settle what Nightshade and Alicia left behind. Tifa watched as the two drifted off in the dim light of the sunset. She heaved a big sigh and began to walk off on her own. The town was made up of several upon several wooden houses and stores. The small town was deserted, though a few people could be seen walking around, a few minutes as voice popped up in her head.

"You should be careful." Loley said "You never know who is around."

"Well what a…pleasant surprise," Tifa responded. "And for your information I'm skilled in the talents of several martial arts, if trouble comes my way I'll be ready."

"Hmm…" Loley responded uneasily.

"Which reminds me, Loley what do you do to fight, I mean Vincent uses a gun while Chaos uses claws, so what do you use?"

"…Daggers. Not important. I want you to be careful. The stones you are looking for to suppress use do more than just that. They are deeply coveted by several sects around this world. You can never be to careful." and with that Tifa guessed Loley subsided back to her sub-conscious.

Tifa wondered what about these gems was so important. Seeing as it's from the land of the Ancients and that it is capable of suppressing something such as Loley, she imagined it was pretty good, but she still wondered to what extent.

A shadow moved a few feet behind her. She stopped and listened for any hints of life. A few feet away, the town laid way for a heavy underbrush surrounded by a heavy forest. She smiled and continued to walk on. As she suspected she began to hear very quite foot steps following her from out of the thickets.

"Whoever it is they're no armature." She commented to herself. "The foot steps are almost impossible to hear." She continued to walk for a few more feet. Than in a second she turned around dealing a lethal thrust kick to meet thin air. However she quickly sensed a presence behind her and blocked a lethal blow from two quarter staffs.

"Hey, your not half bad, squirt." said the figure as it retreated with a far spaced back flip.

"Who you calling squirt, chump." She responded getting into her fighting formation. The figure was cloaked male that was indeed taller than Tifa, standing at about 6' 4". He wore no shirt and had the hood of his seemingly heavy cloak drawn over his face with baggy shorts and sandals. Tifa smirked ate the skillful way he positioned his weapons. 'I could always use a challenge.'

Tifa began to focus and try to find his weakness as he got into fighting position. Suddenly she sensed something to her left and stealthily, but barley, dodged a shot of fire that came her way..

"Wow, squirt, you ARE good." The first man said as a second smaller man emerged from the shadows, carrying a staff that had a small red stone on the top, wearing a heavy cloak with equally heavy robes. The cloaks hood was also blocking his face from view.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Tifa said as she repositioned, preparing for two fighters now. The first man chuckled.

"That is of little importance." the man said as he got into a fighting position as well. "All you need to know is that we have a similar interest." The other man smirked as he got into a different fighting pose. Tifa began to concentrate as she anticipated the first attack.

As she suspected the man with the two quarter staffs attacked first. He rushed her with both of the staffs crossed in front of him. As soon as he got close he broke them apart and started dealing blows to the left and right. Tifa blocked the first few blows but couldn't see the final blow and got smacked hard in the side. She winced but kept going countering with a round house kick that sent the man flying to the left. Suddenly she felt a painful sting explode on her back. She turned around to see the other man with his hands still flickering from the fire spell, along with the red stone in his staff. He was also carrying a Fire materia in his other hand. She began to charge him until she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck. She heard the first man chuckle and couldn't guess otherwise.

Before she could react to her attacker he struck her again. She couldn't suppress her scream of pain this time as she fell back. The man with the quarter staff closed in while the materia man began to start another spell. Suddenly a shot flared and hit the materia out if the second man's hand. While the first man looked for the cause Tifa gave him a swift leg sweep and sent him to the ground. Vincent appeared behind her, aiming the Death Penalty at the fallen man. The materia man smirked and grabbed another materia from his robe. Suddenly his smirk turned into a shock filled, pained face as he fell. Behind him Shadow held his sheathed sword where he struck the man.

"Tifa, are you okay." Shadow asked as he ran beside his new friends.

"Fine, thanks to you two." she replied

"Touching." they looked around to find the two men weakly standing. The hoods of the two men had fallen off leaving an easily seen face in the dim street lights as they turned on, one by one. The shirtless man had spiky, deep red hair, while the other man had long blue hair strung in a ponytail. "You've proven your strength, we will meet again." as he said that they quickly disappeared into the shadows.

"What was that all about?" Vincent thought aloud. Tifa told the two friends about the whole battle from start to finish.

"You mean there are others who know about these gems." Shadow inquired filled with disappointment. Tifa nodded with the same tone. Suddenly there were more footsteps approaching quickly. Each person drew their weapons and got ready to strike when two familiar faces showed up breathing rapidly.

"Are…you…okay?" Alicia asked, obviously out of breath.

"Ye-ahh." Tifa winced as she stepped forward. She then remembered that not only had she been burnt in the back but also struck and thrown on it. "Well…maybe not completely okay."

"Here." Vincent said as he took out a Cure materia. He held it to her back and it gave off a multicolored sparkle as Cure 3 was cast.

"Thanks." Tifa said giving a warm smile that caused Vincent to give off a little blush.. Everyone else was also healed as a precaution of a second strike.

* * *

"That didn't go as planned." Caelum said as he pushed the blue ponytail away from his shoulder and looked over at his red haired companion who just shrugged. The two were sent on a mission to scout for information and got little. Then they encountered those fighters back in Midpoint; all in all not a good start. 

"What do you think the boss will say when he finds out we didn't find much?" Narro said not taking the time to look over as the two gold chocobo's got closer to a small town were a mountain tops shadow loomed over it.

"Who knows, but we did get some information. That'll at least prove useful. "

"Humph." Narro responded slightly less anxious and distraught. The chocobo's began to slow down when they reached the top of Mt. Nibel where an old Mako lab that had been abandon had been brought back to life.

"Let's go." Narro said as he led the way into the research lab were a man with long silver hair was there to receive them.

* * *

"So you guys were attacked too?" Tifa said as they all sat around the empty inn table. It was past dark and the team didn't feel much like sleeping. 

"Yeah, but the ones we fought were just thieves." Nightshade said nonchalantly. " They went after Alicia but I came and helped out in the last minute."

"If you call getting cut up by knives helping." Alicia replied with malice "Either way they seemed oblivious to the gems. I wonder why these hooded men want the gems?"

"Only one things for certain." Vincent said "They aren't our allies." the team nodded in agreement. They looked over at the inn timer and decided they had stayed up too long. They all wished each other good-night and went to there beds.

* * *

"So that's all you could muster." said a man with flowing silver hair. Caelum nodded fearfully. The man just stood over the lab table mixing random vials with beakers. After a few moments he turned around face in a twisted smirk. "It's good enough…for know. I want you two to finally set out for the Ancient Lands. I believe we know all we can while were here." 

"But sir," Narro interrupted "We still don't know how to get in to the Ancient Lands."

"…you said you lost in a fight against a group that had a man draped in crimson with long black hair?"

"…Yes."

"There is your answer." the man replied, his smirk still staining his face. "Follow them, I assure you they will get in." the two men nodded, saluted and took leave. The man turned back to his table and chuckled a bit.

"I won't let you down Hojo. I swear by my name…as a Shinra."

* * *

"Are we all set!" Alicia cried out as everyone pack the bough set of provision to their chocobo's back. "Hurry up!" the others glared as the over eager Alicia did all her packing three hours ago. 

"It's six at the moment, which means she only got three hours of sleep." Shadow said in-between yawns. The whole team was ready by six thirty.

"So were to next." Alicia asked Tifa, the undecided leader. Tifa didn't have to give it to much thought.

"The nearest harbor town is Junion, that's where we're headed." The team looked off into the distance at the rising sun. They set off now aware of the troubles that lie ahead.

* * *

A/N: I had HOORIBLE writer's block. I still think this chapter is iffy. Then again I'm guessing no one's out there any way so…Do a little Dance. Make a little love. Get down tonight. Uh. Get down tonight. For all those who are reading…I'm sorry. Anyway, who is the mystery man, what's up with the cloaked men, WHEN WILLI UPDATE AGAIN! All these questions, except the last one which is pretty obvious to all those who know me, Will be answered in Chapter 7...or 8...or 9...heck whenever I get around to it... 

A/N: I just saw a HUGE grammar mistakes that need to be fixed to save what little reputation that I have…all right, maybe I aint got none reputation but at least I can fix my grammar…unless I screw up on purpose. Danke

Gothic Blood


	7. Junon Departure

A/N: Thank you lone reviewer, hopefully this chapter meets approval. Danke

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"What do you MEAN there are no tickets to the Northern Continent!" Alicia screamed at the ticket taker. The team had just arrived at Junon to catch a boat to Bone Village, but the ticket man seemed…relentless.

"P-p-please m'am, we've been struggling to keep connection after the Shinra incident." The ticket man said shakily. "W-we barley got Wutai to agree to let us dock there."

"I'll dock you." She said as Shadow and Nightshade grabbed her arms and pulled her back a bit. Vincent stepped up to the ticket man in her place.

"Sorry, but do you know any other routes that can get us near there?"

"W-well, there is the six ten to Wutai, that one takes about a day to get there but you can get a Transfer to the Icicle inn. Then there is the seven fifteen to Costa del Sol, now that takes ten hours, but there you will need to get your own ride."

"Thank you will go decide."

"Well?" Tifa asked as Vincent came back.

"There is a twenty-four hour to Wutai that can give us a ride, but the Costa del Sol ride is faster by fourteen hours."

"What's the catch?" Nightshade asked

"We need to get our own ride from there. Then good thing from this is we can get straight to Bone Village."

"Where do we go from Wutai?" Shadow asked.

"The Icicle Inn, it would be about a two day walk to Bone Village."

"Well, does anyone know a pilot of sorts?" Alicia asked still glaring at the ticket taker who seemed to flinch a little. Tifa nearly jumped out of her skin as a thought hit her.

"You know there is someone we do know." She said walking over to Vincent. At first he stared at her perplexed, but he soon got the hint.

"Do you think they're out on a job?" he said pulling the PHS out of his cloak.

"We'll never know till you try." She said as the others just stared as a gruff cussing voice broke out over the little black communicator.

* * *

On the opposite side of the street Narro listened and watched the team as Caelum kept the chocobos quiet. Their cloaks were drawn over their faces and were moving in-between buildings.

"Why did the boss tell us to follow these guys anyway?" Caelum asked as one chocobo let out a yawn. Narro shrugged as he tried to listen to a voice over the intercom.

"What are they saying?" Caelum asked as he walked beside Narro as the chocobos laid down for rest.

"I think there headed to Costa del Sol, and hitching a ride with a Cid."

"Where is this Cid taking them?"

"…I think to the Northern Continent…Get the boss on the line and ask permission for a small vessel at Costa del Sol. We'll tail them from there." Caelum nodded and headed over to his chocobo and commandeered a small communicator. Narro looked back at the team and noticed that each one of them were in a happy state. His mind flashed and he recoiled painfully as the memory evaporated in his mind.

"Narro?" Caelum called as he put back the communicator. "You okay?"

"…Ugh...Yeah, lets get going. I'll get the tickets, you watch the chocobos." Caelum nodded worriedly and headed back over to the sleeping chocobos. Narro shook himself off and waited till the team walked off till he went to talk to the ticket man.

* * *

"So the Airship is being used by Barret and the others?" Tifa inquired as they began to walk to the town inn.

"Yeah," Vincent said. "So Cid said he'd give us a lift from Costa del Sol, we'll be in the land of the ancients in no time."

"So we leave tomorrow then?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, are ship leaves at seven-fifteen tomorrow morning, we should arrive at five-fifteen." Vincent said as he entered a large gated entrance. The team looked on in awe at the inside. After the Shinra fell, the harbor was renovated from a Naval Base, to one of the most advanced harbor towns around, despite the lack of docking areas.

Tifa's mind wondered back to her memories of Cloud. Each memory strung together causing Tifa more pain after each image flashed in her mind. She began to swerve as she walked. Vincent noticed and went to her side.

"Tifa you okay?" He said as he tried to steady her walking.

"Is she okay?" Alicia asked as she went back to help Vincent. Tifa nodded weekly and straightened herself up. Alicia and Vincent walked her over to a bench and sat her down gently.

"What happened?" Shadow asked as he caught up with Alicia and Vincent. Vincent put his bare hand on Tifa's head, causing her to blush a little.

"No temperatures…are you feeling sick, Tifa?" he asked looking her over for any injuries. "Are you feeling ill from the fight?" Tifa shook her head, annoyed by all the questions.

"No…no I'm…fine. Just some…just too much on the mind." Tifa said as a sharp, but quick pain rushed to her sinus.

"I got our rooms at the inn," Nightshade said as he entered the group around the bench. "Let's get her to her room."

* * *

"Mornin' Tifa," said a man with spiky white hair, as he entered a small house beside the construction of a new bar.

"Good morning." Tifa responded at a kitchen table. "I see you got more fire wood."

"The weather man did say it would be a long winter this year."

"Speaking of years it's almost been a year since we started dating."

"I know I can't…wait…"

"Cloud, are you alright?"

"Yeah…it's just really Col-"

"Cloud! CLOUD!"

* * *

Tifa woke up in a pool of sweat. She found herself in the hotel bed she was placed in earlier. She glanced over at a clock in a bed stand, it blinked two a.m. maliciously. She looked around and found no one else around, they seemed to have each gotten a small room. Her head began to swell with pain as she heard a voice pop up.

"_You know, you really should let go of those memories._"

"_Oh great, you're the last person I wanted to 'talk to'._" She thought as she got up and went to get a glass of water. "_So…to what do I owe this visit?"_

"_Well all these surfaced memories…keep this up and I might make an actual appearance. Well, you better get to bed, as must I. Pleasant sleeping._" Loley's voice faded at that moment. Tifa stared at her water in the glass.

"I wish it was that easy to sleep." She said aloud. She gulped down her water and headed back to a sleep that she pleaded had no dreams.

* * *

The others were up and ready four hours later. Alicia had made sure that each one of them had a wake up call, except Tifa because of the incident. She had checked on the others first. Receiving cusses in high English from Vincent, a few pillows from Nightshade, one suspiciously filled with heavy objects and from Shadow a yawn and a "five more minutes.'

Alicia calmly walked into Tifa's room surprised to find her awake.

"Tifa, you're up! Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine thanks, must have been exhausted."

"Well come on we have an hour and fifteen minutes for breakfast!" She left the room excitedly, with an eager Tifa following behind her.

* * *

Narro glanced up at the clock tower that hung over Junon; it had just started to chime for seven o' clock. He signaled over to Caelum and he came with the two chocobos.

"Hey, why didn't we just ride the chocobos? It would have been much cheaper!" Caelum said as one chocobo tried to brake free.

"The ship is faster, besides, it should be relaxing." Narro responded. Caelum looked at him suspiciously but let it drop. "Lets hurry or we'll be late."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Nightshade moaned as he looked at the vast, sun-lit sea. They had been sailing for only seven hours and he hadn't stopped whining. They hoped it was just his sea sickness making him moody, but they were sure Alicia wasn't helping.

"Mm-mm, gotta love this calamari. MMM!" she taunted as she devoured a plate full of the sauced entrée. Nightshade just upchucked in response.

"Look, you can faintly see it from here!" Tifa yelled pointing to a speck in the vast distance. Vincent grabbed out his PHS.

"Cid, come in Cid, over." He said into the little box

"Yeah, yeah what is it Vinny." Cid grumbled back, using the name to eat at Vincent's nerve.

"…Very funny… are you at Costa del Sol yet, over."

"Just arrived, when the hell you planning on being there?"

"…Soon, we have about three hours, see ya then, over."

"Yeah, yeah, over and out…Vinny." Vincent shut the PHS to keep himself from hearing Cid's mocking laughter.

"Gotta…loath him…" He said out loud to himself.

* * *

Caelum kept his eyes on the team. It had been around three hours since Vincent put away the PHS. Behind him, Narro was just sitting in a beach chair and relaxing.

"Caelum…they're not going any where, pull up a chair and relax." Caelum looked at him suspiciously.

"Since when have you been so calm?"

"Hey…I like sailing." Caelum just sighed in response and pulled up a chair.

"You, know we've been friends for a year know and I don't know of your past." Caelum said looking over at Narro. He suddenly got very tense.

"…what about your past, you never told me of that."

"Hmm, I guess. Hey, I think there docking come on, we got to contact the boss and get to our ride." Caelum jumped up and began to move. Narro sat for a little while, memories of his past burdening him.

"…Narro!"

"Yeah, I'm coming" He got up and the two snuck off, avoiding the team.

* * *

"Cid!" Tifa yelled in excitement as she saw the blonde smoking in front of the Tiny Bronco. He accepted the hug dully as he looked at the others.

"This the whole party." He said lacking in excitement. He looked over the party and just shrugged. "Less than before."

"Still haven't fixed that thing." Vincent said dripping with the same amount of sarcasm as Cid. Cid just put up a phony laugh.

"Well if it ain't ol' Vinny." He said mocking the caped man. "How's the journey been so far?"

"Long, so can we not waste any more time!" Alicia said, sick of the "heart felt" welcoming. Cid smiled at her and began to laugh.

"Wow, just as impatient as Cloud I see." Cid shut his mouth instantly. The team looked back to find Tifa in a safe distance. She didn't seem to hear anything due to her happy face as she re-entered the group.

"The Bronco seems so much smaller than the boat. Are we leaving?" the group nodded in relief as they headed for the tiny ship.

* * *

"They're leaving know…yes…yes…we're on it." Caelum put away his small communicator. He turned to the ship he and Narro would be traveling. It bore the logo 'Shinra' in scratched up white paint.

"Narro, are we ready to depart?"

"…Why are there so many people joining us?" Narro asked as another person in a black cloak knocked into him.

"This must be big; it shouldn't be too much of a problem, now are we ready or not?"

"…Systems are go." He responded. Caelum nodded and headed to the hull. They began to sink as the small submarine began to set off.

* * *

In a small lab in Mt. Nibel a man with silver hair began to get ready for his departure to the northern continent.

"With the power of those ancient gems the life stream will be mine. With that power I will redeem Shinra's name, unlike my…half brother Rufus. Then I Waro Shinra will gain control of this world." He looked over at the clock. "The helicopter will arrive soon, I better get going, but before I go…" He walked over to a desk near him and placed a stack of several discs laced together with wire and a small timer neatly on top of some papers. He set the timer for fifteen minutes then set off into a helicopter and towards a snow drenched continent.

* * *

A/N: ...I don't know about this chapter, I seemed to ramble a little, either way it's something in a span of a few weeks, I have horrible writers block, and a small attention span that also keeps me away from the computer…Oooo, what' that…bad joke, I know. Anyway thank you lone reviewer I hope you read again!

A/N: I just edited this and i found out I have way too many tiny sections in this! Aiya! Either way hope it is good!


	8. Bone Village and The Land of the Cetra

A/N: Thank you reviewer, I'm glad people like this fic, not much more to talk about, I guess, here goes chapter 8

Disclaimer: Just so everyone knows, I have no legal ownership over Final Fantasy 7 or its characters, SquareEnix does, and this is non profit. I guess I own the idea but without legal copyright…just don't steal the idea…pweas!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"Thanks Cid!" the team yelled as Cid waved good bye as he left the continent. It took more than a day of travel to get here and it was already getting dark on the second day when they arrived. Not to mention the hard sleeping conditions of the Tiny Bronco.

"My back is still aching." Shadow said as he tried to straighten himself out, everyone agreed. They set out and reached the forest before it got too dark. They hiked to a clearing and began to set up a camp.

"See, the extra preparation at Junon got us plenty of tents." Alicia said glaring at Nightshade.

"I didn't say it wasn't at a bad idea to stop at that store, but we WERE running late." He said in a huff.

"Hey Shadow were running out of fire wood could you get some with Vincent." Tifa asked. "I'd go, but I'm getting water from the lake."

"Sure, I'll go." The two left as the others continued to set up.

"Okay, we'll cover more distance if we split up." Vincent suggested "I'll take the left, you take the right. If you get in trouble just call one of us well help you." Shadow nodded and took the right path. Half way through he found a pretty good heap and began to head back.

"…! What was that?" He asked aloud as a sound came from behind. He thought it was just the bag of fire wood he was dragging hitting a snag so he continued to walk, more cautiously though. The sound came again though, and this time he knew it wasn't the fire wood.

"Who's out there." He said as he drew the Obsidian sword from the hilt. "Vincent! Tifa!" In response to shuriken flew into the tree beside him. He dropped the rope that held the fire wood and took a fighting pose. He focused and sensed something in a tree close by. He sliced the tree and was met by a swift attack from a small scythe weapon. He quickly dodged the attack and was face to face with the attacker. She was lithe, well built, and swift. Her blaze red was swiftly flowing behind her as she began striking with a bow staff.

Shadow kept up with most of the strikes and as able to slice through it. Believing he had disarmed her, he caught a better glimpse of her. She wore a black and red corset that gave a very good view of her mid-riff; she had torn metallic black leather pants with several leather weapon carriers. He couldn't get a good look at her eyes, though as she took off once again with two mid sized daggers out of two sheaths behind her back. This time she kept the upper hand on him getting in several good strikes. After good small strikes the attacker showed off her skill by using lethal strikes combined to blow Shadow aback.

Shadow couldn't take much more, the entire time he had stressed his limit break, but she was too strong and shadows will was breaking. Suddenly, as the attacker was about to strike Shadow disappeared. Confused she searched the area with every sense. She upped her defenses and as soon as she began to lower them, thinking he had run off, he struck. She barley had time to react and was thrown back into a tree. The alternate shadow finally got a look of the intruders eyes seeing that they were pitch black with shining silver pupil fused with it's retina. He was seeing her through new eyes of his own, his eyes having a menacing glow to them. He closed in on her to keep her steady, but she pulled out several small shuriken for a surprise attack that gave her enough time to turn the tables on Shadow. She grabbed her signature weapon, a small scythe that lay concealed on a strap from her back.

The stared off at each other, each ready to deliver several blows. As soon as they were about approach each other, shots were fired at the mystery woman, she avoided them quickly, saw Tifa as she attempted to trap her in a grip, and gave her a sweep kick that knocked her down. Alicia and Nightshade came from behind a tree and got into fighting positions next to Shadow.

"I see you couldn't keep control." Alicia said getting a look at Shadow's eyes

"Life of a traveler." He said, voice matching the new sinister eyes.

"You got that right…" Nightshade commented as Tifa and Vincent joined the two ready to take on the attacker, right before she was about to strike, a voice came from an approaching distance.

"Vitani, that is enough." The voice said. The attacker backed up in response to the command seeming upset. A few moments later the carrier of the voice came. It was the Chief Manager at the dig site. He emerged from the forest with a few other workers.

"It's all right Vitani, they used to work here…at least two of them did."

"…Whatever." She said as she walked in the direction they came from. The group looked confused, and the Manager seemed to notice.

"Come along you guys. I think I know why you're here and there is a lot to discuss.

* * *

Caelum and Narro stood a few inches away from the battle site, fearing that Shadow's new enemy might attack them as well.

"We probably should have brought a few people with us." Caelum said as Alicia, Tifa, Nightshade and Vincent stood near Shadow.

"They'd have slowed us down," Narro said, "besides we got all we needed from them anyway." He held up the small, misshapen green gem that was attached to a pendent necklace. It was glowing on and off slowly.

"Pure Mako, It indicates when were close to the life stream." Caelum agreed, "At least the boss was right to follow them, Come on they're following that man." Caelum said as he mounted his Chocobo. Narro followed suite, and they began to slowly trail the team.

* * *

"Wow!" Tifa remarked as they entered the new Bone Village via buggy. Instead of the village being built up of tents around massive bone structures, two stories houses were erected around a massive dig site. The Chief Manager smiled as he drove through the village.

"Yup, with all that money you gave us to excavate helped fund the construction of the new village. We also got funding from the commission from when we finished the previous dig. Those giant bones were sent to major anthropologists and there studying them as we speak."

Vincent looked over at Tifa, remembering her reaction to the harbor. She seemed deep in thought, an emotionless expression on her face. He was afraid to ask, but couldn't help seeing Tifa in the state she was in.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at him. She noted his concerned face and smiled.

"The memories…keep coming back," she replied. "But I have to realize that I have a new goal now, and new friends, and I think that will help me keep my sanity." He gave her smile back along with a blush that they soon shared.

"Well here we are." The driver said as the reached the village Inn. "Let's get down to business.

"How many!" Alicia said in shock.

"At least twenty," The chief replied. "Each one asked directions for the same place."

"The City of the Ancients." Vincent muttered

"Yep, but that's not the strangest part." He said grabbing the team's attention. "About a week ago a strange old man wearing the strangest clothes I've ever seen came here, demanded to see me and foretold the whole ordeal. From the several visitors down to you five."

"Are you serious!" Shadow said emerging from the Shadows behind the Chief, giving him a fright.

"Shadow!" Alicia said as he sat back down. "Sorry, he told us when he transforms, he get a little…mischievous." Shadow gave a smile to match the mood.

"A-a right." The Chief cleared his throat. "Well, the old man told me to reveal the location of the last standing Ancient city, He also told us about Vitani." As he said her name she entered the room.

"…you wanted to see me…" she said not even glancing over at the others.

"Yes, sit down." She obeyed and sat a few seats away from the others. "I wouldn't be so distant."

"…?"

"You'll know why soon, anyway, where was I…Oh yes; he told us all about Vitani's arrival." He continued, Vitani paying more attention now. "He gave a very detailed description and said she would ask about the location of the city. He told me not to tell her but to keep her here and ask her to be a village guard. In doing so she has kept out most of the people who asked about the city."

"That does explain why she attacked us." Alicia said giving a glare at her.

"…among other reasons, I'd do it again." Vitani replied.

"Now, now, none of that you two." Nightshade said dripping with the usual sarcasm aimed at Alicia who was now on her feet. She glared daggers at Nightshade and sat back down.

"Anyway, the old man then told us about you five, Tifa, Vincent, Shadow, Alicia and Nightshade. He said you, along with anyone who gets passed Vitani, were allowed entry to the village. So far no one was able to get passed Vitani, he must've chanced that shot, but he said if Vitani would lost she would travel with the victor, or she would travel with you upon arrival."

"US!" Alicia cried as she stood up quickly and knocked over her chair.

"H-he said that he she needed the stones for the same reason as you!" The Chief replied. Alicia's face changed and so did Vitani's. The whole room gained a more sullen attitude. Noticing the attitude change the Chief went on. "He said the others were just treasure seekers and they had no reason to 'set foot on the land of the Cetra'. So he said that Vitani fight them off and keep rumors flowing so they wouldn't come back. That's about all he said about this."

"…I see." Vincent said. Suddenly a quick flash of light surrounded Shadow. At first the team got defensive and ready to help, until the light faded and Shadow seemed fine.

"Oh…sorry, limit wore off." Shadow said, his voice sounding friendly again. The others just fell to the floor in both relief and fatigue.

"Argh, too…Tired!" Alicia muttered drowsily, but still angry

"I…dnow, umph, your lahing on my FASH!" Nightshade yelled underneath her waist.

"Hmm. AIYA! PERVERT!" She yelled as she jumped up, face beet red. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!

"Oh YES, I let YOU fall on MY poor FACE, you, you COW!"

"RARGH!" She plowed her hammer into his face before he could say anything else.

"Umm…Do you have any rooms for us?" Tifa said meekly as a dust cloud of fighting appeared behind her and the others.

"A-aaaa yeah, right this way." The Chief said "But before you leave tomorrow you and your friend with the cloak should visit a shop, your clothes are a mess." Tifa looked down and realized how many holes were starting to appear on her clothes as well as Vincents.

"I think we will thanks…ALICA, NIGHTSHADE!" They stopped and looked at her. "We got rooms, let's go."

"Oh good, that's sounds nice." Alicia said.

"Oh yes it does." Nightshade agreed. Shadow and Vincent just watched slack-jawed as the two walked briskly after Tifa.

"Fatigue has clouded their minds." Vincent said. Nightshade nodded and the two headed off after them. Vitani was still sitting there. The Chief looked back, knowing she wouldn't have budged.

"You know, you should join them." He said. "You did want to go, didn't you?"

"…I'm not good with people." She said as she got up and followed. "…but…I'll trust them…for now." The Chief smiled and showed her to her room.

* * *

"Come on Narro! Your falling behind." A teen boy yelled behind

"Wait up Heiner! Izzy! Nex!"

"Come on Narro, your eight-teen now! Our parents finally allowed us to explore the world; you gotta be on your toes!" Izzy said as she continued up the slope.

"Yeah, but I still don't feel good about this…"

"Oh come on, we'll be fine." Nex said as he followed Izzy

"_No"_

"…Are you sure?"

"_Stop them"_

"Hey we have each other, what can possibly go wrong." Heiner said giving the teen a reassuring smile "We have each other."

"…Okay."

"_NO! STOP THEM!_

"_Narro! NARRO!_

Narro woke up as the jolt of the ice water hit him. He gasped for air as Caelum put the Ice and Fire material down.

"Narro, are you okay?" Caelum said concerned.

"Gah, I'm fine, fine. What ya have to do that for!" He said in a shaky, angry tone."

"Yep you're fine." Caelum said

"What's that supposed ta'-"

"It's all ready five o'clock and Tifa and Vincent set out, they just went to a shop across the street." Narro just continued to huff as Caelum continued about random information.

"_Heiner…Izzy…Nex…"_

"-and then the boss said that we should…HEY are you listening!" Caelum said irritated. Narro was snapped out of it and waved him off. "Grr, just get ready, we don't know when there gonna take off so might as well be ready." Narro nodded as Caelum headed over to the chocobos. "…you sure you're okay."

"FINE!"

"All right don't want any problems distracting you." He continued to walk off and vanished behind the foliage. Narro stared at their encampment in the forest surrounding Bone Village. He sighed.

"_I'm living it guys…I'm living it…"_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! WE SLEPT IN!" Alicia yelled as she stormed through everyone's rooms.

"All right! We get it!" Nightshade said as he stepped out into the hallway. Shadow and Vitani also stepped out of the room.

"Oh, Good morning Vitani." Shadow said, tired but cheery.

"…Morning…"She said with a small untrusting smile. Shadow just gave a nervous smiled and nodded. "Good morning Nightshade."

"…Morning…"He said in an evil morning voice. Shadow just gave the same nervous smile and went on to Alicia.

"Good-"

"WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT IT!" She said anxiously packing supplies. This time he recoiled and hoped Tifa and Vincent were in better modes. He went into each room and didn't find them. He heard Alicia screaming for everyone who was going to pack and now. He grabbed his stuff and met them in the lobby.

"Hey guys, do you know were Tifa and WOAH!" He looked in shock with the others at the spectacle.

There stood Tifa and Vincent in entirely different outfits. Tifa had a dark greenish-grey, sleeveless turtle neck shirt on with ribbons wrapped around her forearms and her gloves occupying the wrist area. She wore dark blue, baggy shorts with knee high black boots strapped with buckles. Vincent wore a sleeveless black trench coat that covered the sides of his face and most of the front though occasionally you could see his complementing small lips and long slender nose. He had a black T-shirt underneath with the short sleeves poking out of the sleeveless trench. Some buckles from the trench criss-crossed over his chest area. He wore somewhat baggy black pants with no pockets though his shoes were now underneath the pants, they appeared to be regular black boots though. He also wore a belt that held his rifle in a holster.

"Wow…"Alicia said breathless, she then glanced at the clock. "EIGHT-THIRTY! MOVE OUT!" She yelled as she ran out the door. Tifa, Vincent and the Others just stared at her nervously as they felt the sweet drop on the back of their heads. Vitani was the first to move again, she walked up to Tifa and Vincent and made a deep sigh before muttering.

"…It looks…nice." She then continued slowly on passed them. Shadow then walked up and complemented them.

"It looks great you guys, much better than before. Vitani! Alicia! Wait up!" He said trying to catch them.

"You guys do look a lot better." Nightshade said with a rare smile as he to walked forward. Vincent and Tifa looked at each other, causing the other to blush.

"Y-You do look nice Tifa." Vincent said as he turned around to formally greet the others. Tifa's heart raced a little and the blush grew immensely. She was about to walk out as the Chief stopped her.

"Tifa!" He yelled as he caught up to her. "Here." He held out two objects, a small green stone embedded in a holder and tied to a strong twine and a grouping of gems that looked like a blossom.

"There nice, but what are they?"

"I'm not to sure myself, remember that old man I told you about." She nodded. "Well he also told us to dig in spots he marked on the floor and to give what we found to you." He handed over the small pendent first. "He said this was a Mako pendent, made of pure Mako from the life stream, he said it would help, but didn't say how, it's been glowing on and off though, it was easier to find." Tifa dangled it around for awhile and then put it on.

"Okay what is that then?"

"That's what I don't know, when I asked he chuckled and said to place it were SHE was, he said you would know what that meant." Tifa gave a confused look and shrugged. "Either way here it is." He said as he put it in a medium sized gem box. Tifa placed it in her rucksack and felt the weight as she lifted it on her shoulders, it was surprisingly light. "Oh and one last thing. The man mentioned as he left to keep an eye out behind you, he also said things might get interesting." Tifa took the words to heart.

"Thank you so much!" she said as she wished him good bye. He waved as she rejoined her new formed team

* * *

"Were finally here," Alicia said as her head emerged from the Ancient Forest. "The City of the Ancients" The view was almost perfect from the cliff, they could see the tip of the shell-like abodes. It was still a bit of a distance, but the time flew along as the members talked about some of there older memories.

"And after the Cactaurs stopped chasing us the ship began to stall, that was the last time I every traveled on a Shinra Vessel." Shadow remarked as the team laughed on.

"So-so they really though throwing water on it would make it run away." Tifa said through laughs.

"Unfortunately yes, and it just happened to be the female Cactaur absorbing moisture to reproduce." Shadow remarked chuckling afterwards

"I'm surprised they didn't know they grew as they absorbed water." Vitani commented chuckling a little.

"Finally, a smile outta her!" Alicia said as Vitani blushed and buried her smile, though she did continue chuckle.

"Okay you guys, we finally made it." Vincent said. The team looked up and saw the village entry. They all looked at each other and nodded. Tifa and Vincent led the way to one of the small houses. When they entered they found the path to the ancients closed.

"Darn, now how do we get in?" Alicia asked as she noticed the dead end. Tifa sighed and sat down where the entrance used to be, her rucksack hitting the floor.

"Well I guess we should Check-EYA!" Tifa screamed as she began to lean backwards onto a floor that wasn't there. The team watched as the floor became stairs and led to an inner village. The buildings were taller and centered on a well lit alter. But nothing seemed to continue.

"Well Tifa what next?" Nightshade asked as they walked up to the alter.

"I don't know…we must be going the right way, that old man told the Chief Manager about our arriva-" It struck her. She reached into the rucksack and took the gem out. She walked over to the spot were Aerith once stood and placed the gem down neatly. At first nothing really happened but soon, the gem began to glow. The gem then sank down to the floor and opened up a shallow opening, enough for one person at time. They decided to let Vincent go first. The filled into the opening one at a time, followed soon after.

After what seemed like half an hour the tunnel seemed to go on.

"When will it end, I'm sick of the view." Nightshade referring to Alicia in front of him.

"Har, Har, but really Vincent what do you see…Vincent?" they all hurried a little from to see if they were led into a trap and soon they saw Vincent and much more. Beyond Vincent lay green. What seemed like miles and miles of rolling hills stretched out far across the area was met at the end by a lush, thick forest that continued on as far as the eye can see. The grass was up to Vincent's knees and at certain patches there were assortments of flowers and different plants that caught each of their eyes. They all gathered around and looked at one another they all nodded and began walking, feeling a sense that their journey has just begun.

* * *

A/N: All right I worked hard on this chapter and felt it went…okay, I liked it anyway. Um, I'd like to thank Lita Lightning for the character idea, I hope it met approval. And well I'd like to apologize, I skipped a half level of English from regular to gifted and I've been blown away by spelling and writers block -- Oh well, here's to hoping I write the next chapter sooner…Okay you can stop laughing now XD. Oh and sorry if I mixed Where and Were ha ha…ha 


End file.
